The End of All Days
by Skywalker28
Summary: Jim is just an ordinary boy living an ordinary life. But one day, Jim's life changes drastically. Does he have what it takes? Probably not. Will you follow him on his adventure? He'll need all the help he can get. Rated T for language. OC's can be accepted. Depends on where they'd meet, and what type of character the OC is. Need Overall Villain.
1. Chapter 1

THE END OF ALL DAYS

Jim was an ordinary boy, living an ordinary life. On one ordinary day, Jim's ordinary life was about to change.

When He woke that morning, he never imagined he'd have to deal with both magical keys and hungry zombies. As He was going about his ordinary morning routine, he heard a noise in the attic, he figured it was his dad, re-arranging things for the 74th time. But then he heard chains rattling. Why would dad have chains? Jim thought. Then he heard banging at the attic door. When he went to see what was happening, the door flew off it's hinges and slammed into him. when Jim pushed the door off of him, He saw something that would haunt him forever.

It was a zombie. A REAL zombie. Not a costumed freak, it was a zombie. It's skin was a pale green with exposed muscles and organs. It's intestines were being dragged along the floor behind it. What was around the monster's neck however, terrified him the most.

It was his father's pendant. He never took it off. So that meant that the zombie was his father. It made sense now why the creature wore his father's clothes, even ripped. It WAS him. Jim scrambled off the floor running for the front door. When Jim got outside the sky was dark. When he looked at the Sun, it was red, like blood. when he walked to the street to get a better view, his blood ran cold. Cars were overturned, people lying dead in the streets, buildings on fire, guns rattling off somewhere far off. The World had gone to hell. Jim knew he had to find a safe place so he ran to his neighbor's house. He had a key to it. It was his best friend's key, and he was glad that he was out of town. But then Jim thought, What if it's not just here? What if it's EVERYWHERE? Oh god... His thought trailed off, leaving him standing in the street while hell fell all around him. He snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. He remembered what it was he was doing, and sprinted for his neighbor's house. Once he was finally inside, he ran to the phone and started dialing, 9... 1... Then he remembered every single zombie movie he had ever watched. Wouldn't the phone lines be jammed? Everyone else would be calling 911 as well... Jim knew it would be useless, so he put the phone down. That's when he heard the front door click. Someone, or someTHING was inside...

Jim slowly crept up to his best friend's room. Kyle was his name. Jim was glad Kyle wasn't here so he had the small chance to escape the chaos outside. Jim slid under the bed with ease, and tried to make as Little noise as possible. After what seemed like hours, Jim heard the floor creak from footsteps in the hall. Jim couldn't take the suspense, so he peeked out from under the bed. He saw Kyle's cat, Meowth. Jim never understood why Kyle named it after a poke'mon. It didn't even look like Meowth. But then something around the cat's neck gleamed. When Jim crawled out from under the bed, he noticed the cat was slower than usual. Then... He remembered.

The cat died 2 years ago. It seemed to go by so fast. Jim was lost on his train of thought, and the cat kept creeping closer. Jim snapped out of it and glanced at the cat. The thing around its neck was a key. It shined in the light of the room. Kyle didn't bury it with anything, did he? If so, why is it so shiny? Jim thought, curious.

**A/N: So what do think? leave a review with criticism or just general thinking. Thanks! Oh, if you are a fan of Sci-Fi, or Doctor Who, or BOTH for that matter, check out my other stories! OC's Should look like this:  
**

**Name:**

**Where:**

**Reason they should be put in:**

**How they would help the party:**

**Age: (Jim is 15.)**

**Personality:**


	2. Chapter 2

When Jim finally came back to his wits, the cat was nearly next to him. Jim reached down quickly and snatched the key from around the little furball's neck and shoved it into his pocket. Jim quickly ran back downstairs, trying to get outside. When he sprinted through the front door, things had slightly died down a bit, and the Moon was out. Jim decided to go up to the gas station, because his mother went up there to get gas before the... Chaos.

Finally, Jim made it to the gas station. The sign said $3.33. Gas prices still high, even after the cars are gone. _Pfft, _Jim thought. _Even after all this. People these days, _Jim thought, chuckling to himself. Then he heard a noise in the station. Jim crouched down to a sneaking position, and slowly approached the station. "Hello?" He called, hoping to get an answer, not expecting one. "Who's out there?" A strange voice called. "Who the hell is out there?!" A man yelled, briskly walking out with a shotgun. Jim hid behind one of the gas pumps. "I don't want any trouble," Jim called back. "I'm trying to find my mom." The man slowly walked towards Jim. "Kid, if she was here, then you best be hoping she's long gone. Who the hell are you?" Jim got up and walked into the armed man's sight. "I'm Jim. Who are you?" The man lowered his gun. "Tony. Tony Getherneme. My friends call me Geth. Used to, anyway. You aren't gonna make it alive out here by yourself. The world's a wasteland, and we're the survivors. We gotta stick together." The man kept on, approaching Jim. Fine." Jim said, "I'll follow you. As long as You," he said, pointing at Geth," Don't do anything monstrous. Got it... Geth?" Jim thrust out his hand, hoping for a shake. "You'll do fine out here, Jim." Geth said, a smile on his face. "We best get moving. Walkers'll be out soon. Gotta find shelter at night. Don't want monsters eatin' ya!"

Geth &amp; Jim walked towards a Drury Inn to see if they could find shelter. They both figured that a place like that would be both deserted. Now that they weren't under the cover of dark, Jim could see Geth. He had pale skin, greasy dark hair, and a belt with what looked like a first aid pouch. When they first entered, they were cautious and careful. They didn't want to set anything off, or walkers'd hear it for miles. When they reached the center of the lobby, Geth and Jim heard a noise... An inhuman shrieking. It sounded like it came from the left side of the building, but the room echoed heavily, Geth stood there, terrified by the shrill of that … thing, whatever it was, leaped at Geth, knocking him to the ground, his shotgun rattling on the floor. Jim stood there, staring as Geth slowly was clawed apart by that creature.

A loud _BANG! _echoed throughout the room. As Geth re-opened his eyes, the thing that had jumped on him was on the ground in a heap. In Jim's hands was a smoking shotgun. Geth slowly got off the ground with a hand on his chest. Jim dropped the gun and ran to Geth. "Are you alright?" Jim asked, helping Geth up. "I'm fine, Kid." Geth said, wincing at the gash in his chest. "I just need a place to lay down. Find me a room." Jim vaulted over the trashed reception desk, looking frantically for a key. Then he remembered the key that had been around the cat's neck. He took it out of his pocket, and examined the base of the key.

**#F3-R34**

Jim immediately knew which room it was. Jim hopped back over the reception, walking up to Geth. "I found a key. We need to go to… Floor 3, Room 34." Jim said, reading the key again. "Good job kid. Oh, god this hurts…" He said, nearly falling over. "Come on, I'll try to stitch you up." Jim said, trying to sound confident.

"FU-" Geth screamed, then fainted as Jim pushed the needle in and out of his skin. _Almost finished, _Jim thought, as he started tying the knot at the end of the thread. _There. Finished,_ Jim thought as he cleaned the newly stitched wound. _He'll make it. I hope._

**A/N: Thank you to Demonfox25 for creating "Geth" and allowing him into my story. If YOU want to make an OC, check out the 1st chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning.

**Geth's Point of View.**

I woke up before the kid did. when we met in that gas station, I felt pity for him. I really did. But now, I'm not sure. When he blasted that, that Witch, I saw a spark of a survivor. I only hope he can take the heat. The kid, Uh, Jim, woke up with a start. "Ugh..." he groaned. He let me sleep on the bed I guess, and he took the floor. I looked down at my wound. It was red, but it was stitched up pretty well, actually. "Thanks, Jim." I said. "We should get moving. We're burnin' daylight."

**2 hours later.**

**Jim's POV.**

"Where exactly are we going, Geth?" I said, weary. "Wherever the wind takes us. We can't stay in one place too long." Geth said, walking ahead. "I think we can take a break though, we have been walking for a while. Geth started spinning, searching for a place to find food and shelter. "What about that McDonald's over there?" I said, staring hungrily at the door. "No." Geth said, spitting the answer. "Never eat that artificial crap." Then Geth and I both broke down laughing at the statement. Then the sound.

**2nd POV. (Regular story)**

"Get down!" Geth screamed at Jim, and he dove for an overturned picnic table. Geth leaped through a broken window to get behind a booth in and Pasta House. _BANG!_ Another shot fired, blasting through the window in front of Geth. _SCREEEE! _A sound like a megaphone turning on was heard then a voice. "Who are you and what do you want?" A voice through a megaphone said. Geth slowly tried to move behind the counter, but then… _BANG! _the ground exploded into debris, showering Geth in small rocks. "Don't try anything. I have a sniper trained on your position." The voice said. "what do you want from us?" The voice said, losing it's malicious tone. "We're just trying to find some food! We're survivors, like you!" Geth yelled, Hoping they would hear, wherever they are.

**Meanwhile…**

Jim ran behind the McDonald's, after sighting where the Sniper was. Before they'd left the hotel, Geth had given Jim a handgun, for emergency purposes. Jim Slowly approached the tall abandoned building, hoping he wouldn't get spotted. Jim knew he would be in danger if the Sniper spotted him. _Wow… _He thought. _It's like I'm in an action film._ Another _BANG! _resounded, and Jim hoped Geth wasn't hurt. Jim finally entered the building, sprinting silently up the stairs. When he reached the roof, he raised his gun, and kicked down the door. He walked out of the doorway to find two girls, one with a sniper rifle, the other with a megaphone. "Freeze!" Jim yelled, and the one girl that had a megaphone was still holding the trigger. "Freeze!" went through the megaphone to Geth, and he expected the Kid had said that. Both Girls looked at Jim. "Put down the Megaphone and raise your hands." The Girl on the Left put down the megaphone and raised her hands, but the other girl didn't flinch. "I said-" Jim started, but then the other girl interrupted, " I heard you the first time. I don't care what you have to say." "Alice! Get up off the ground!" The girl said, to who is now Alice. "Really Sarah? Let's all be introduced now, shall we? I'm Alice McColl, and this is Sarah Tyler." Jim lowered his gun, mouth open in awe, staring at Sarah, who lowered her hands. "What are you lookin' at, kid?" Sarah said, trying to hide herself. She was wearing a tan coat with a brown sweater and light jeans. Alice was wearing a black tank top with dark jeans. "I had a sister once." Jim said, mouth hanging open. "Her name was Sarah, but she moved out before I could remember. "Why should I care?" Sarah said, impatiently. "I'm Jim." He said. "Jim Tyler."

**A/N: Boom. Biggest chapter yet. Tell me if you want more story telling from the 1st person or the regular story telling. (2ndPOV or 1stPOV.) Thanks again to Demonfox25 for Alice McColl. If you want to contribute to my story, look at chapter 1 for help. Thank you so very much for sticking with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. It's has been a while, right? I've finally gotten back to writing again, and for you Sci-fi fans, My Doctor Who story is now on Hiatus, and for the new readers, that means I have writer's block. Which is "Wonderful." Quotations of sarcasm. My allergies are killing me… Enough about me though, let's unfreeze those suckers!**

**Jim's POV**

"Oh my god," Sarah said. "Jimmy." She said, in the most annoying tone ever. "Don't ever call me that, Sarah. You left as I was born." I said, first gladdened at the thought then angered. "Why are you back?"

"I came here for a visit to my mom and dad. Where are they? I only saw you and one other."

"Dad's gone. Mom is lost."

"Dad's dead? Oh no..."

A few hours later...

**Jim's POV (Still)**

"God Sarah, stop babying the guy. He's not a kid anymore." Alice said, sick of Sarah's incessant pestering of Jim. "Oh really, Alice? Well then... How old are you, Jim?" Sarah said, sincerely questioning the teen. "Nice one, Sarah. You don't even know how old he is." Alice retorted, pressing in sarcasm. "For your information, SIS, I'm 15. I barely know how to drive. My friend Tony here," Jim said, pointing to Geth, "is lucky I paid attention in health class. If not, he would be dead now." Jim said, visibly fuming with anger. That conversation ended when there was a clang that resounded in a nearby CVS Pharmacy.

"Who's there?!" Geth yelled, having stayed out of the previous conversation. Another clang resounded in the pharmacy, which confirmed their suspicions. "Show yourself!" Jim yelled. "Who's there?" a young feminine voice said. "We don't mean you harm, if you don't mean us harm." Sarah said. "Are any of you bit?" the voice asked. "By the walkers?" "No. None of us are bit." Alice said, assuming a cover position from the rubble and busted up cars in the street. She motioned to all of us to do the same. "Come in." The voice said. Geth and Alice slowly left their positions to go into the pharmacy. They took up positions by the doors and "1... 2... 3!" Alice said, bursting through the doors, Geth trailing behind. A young girl, 16 by the looks of it, with blue hair and sharp green eyes. She wore a green T-shirt stained with blood and a pair of not-too-tight not-too-baggy blue jeans. "Hey hey hey hey hey!" She said, raising her hands, terrified of the two people with a sniper rifle and shotgun. "I'm alone! I was searching for any kind of med so I won't be caught with a bullet in my gut unprepared." She said, clearly frightened. "Are you a

group with your friends back there?"

"Yes." Geth said.

"So... now what? You gonna kill me and loot me?"

"No."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

Their pointless conversation was interrupted by a growling in the storage room. "You came in here, started making a racket, without searching the place? Reeeeally stupid." Alice said, approaching the door to the room. "Well..." She said, hiding something. "Something you want to say?" Geth asked, raising his shotgun. "Nope." Geth gave her a quizzical look and decided against worrying about it. When Alice finally reached the door, the growling had grown much louder. "Would you two SHUT UP!? Is this the time or place to make a stand against 100 of those things? It's not like we have the ammo, either." Alice said, agitated by their yapping. "A bit of a dysfunctional group, don't you think?" The girl whispered, smirking. "Shut up." Geth retorted, with an angry whisper. Alice slung her rifle on her back and pulled a 7 inch knife from her right combat boot. _Of course she's prepared, _I thought, as Sarah and I walked through the open broken glass doors to the pharmacy. I closed them. _Not like it'll stop anything... _I thought.

Much later...

On the third floor of the Disneyland Resort Hotel in Orlando.

**Tori's POV**

"Tori? TORI?!" Geth yelled. "Ugh... Eh? What?" I said. "Tori Steele, what time do you call this? You're my frakking cousin? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I wasn't sure."

"OH!? SO YOU NEED TO BE SURE?! ABOUT FAMILY?!"

"Stop yelling, Geth." Alice said from another room. We were on the third floor of the Disneyland Resort Hotel in Orlando. They'd blocked the stairs so none of the walkers would get through as we slept. Jim was fast asleep in room 304. Alice was in 302. I was in 303, with Geth. He's my cousin.

A few minutes ago...

"Geth, we need to block up the stairs." The leader lady said. _Wait a minute... _I thought. _Geth? As in Getherneme? Oh my god... I found him. I thought, but I wasn't sure. He looked like my cousin Tony. _"Alice..." He said, probably hinting at no names around the prisoner. "I'll be right there."

Present Time...

"Sorry, T." I said. "You should be." My cousin said. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. I'm pretty sure he walked to 305. "What happened? I missed something..." I heard Jim say. "Go back to sleep." I said. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name's Tori Steele. Go back to sleep." I said, more forcefully.

**CDC HQ, Georgia. 1500 hours. A-Day - 3 days after outbreak.**

**\- BEGIN ENCRYPTED MESSAGE -**

**Dr. Colwrath has been... dispatched. With utmost prejudice. Awaiting furthur orders. When are you going to acknowledge our... agreement? I'm still waiting for that cure... **

**If you don't deliver, I will find you. And I **_**will **_**eliminate you. Your darkest nightmare will be nowhere close to the horror I will unleash upon you.**

**\- END ENCRYPTED MESSAGE -**

**A/N: So... pretty sure I just broke my record. thanks to the "Story Telling Fairy" (My best guess at his name...) for Tori Steele. Another plot twist. Tell your friends about my fantasticness (plz dn't leve). Review if you have any ideas for characters or story, or review for criticism. Character OC's on ch.1 I'm all ears (and screens). Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I'm planning on continuing my ENCRYPTED MESSAGES to add a hint of mystery to this. The group continues to grow. More zombies/walkers will be coming. (It wouldn't be very 'Walking Dead' without 'em)**


	5. Chapter 5

[b]A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing! It's been kinda on and off for awhile, but I'm really gonna try to get working on my writing. I'm not doing the best at keeping you guys entertained, am I? Anyway, for the trekkies, I AM working on a new chapter. But school has been rough, I'm barely hanging on. Okay, now that that's all wrapped up, let's get on with the story. Don't forget to review at the end, if you'd like.[/b]

[i]The next morning...[/i]

[b]Tori's POV.[/b]

[i]Ugghhhhh...[/i] I thought. I didn't have the best sleep. I looked back to where I had laid down. It was covered in a red liquid. That made the wet shirt I wore make more sense. I looked up at the ceiling to see a bleeding walker hung up. Poor sucker... I wish he knew how to find peace. I turned at the sound of Geth stirring from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see the feet of the hanging walker.

[b]Geth's POV.[/b]

[i]I groaned as I got up from the bed. Then I saw the hanging shoes. Oh holy god...[/i] I thought, as I scanned over the hanging body. She slept under that. I looked towards her to see her viewing the same sight. She turned towards me and whispered a quiet, "Good morning." I looked at her, to see her back soaked with the blood from the walker. "I'm sorry about making you sleep there." I whispered back, putting my boots back on. "It's okay. You didn't know." She said back, putting her sneakers on. I opened the apartment door. There was nothing on the other side. At least we know the barricade held up, I thought. I immediately regretted it.

As I turned to the left, I saw two walkers trudging up the stairs. "Stay inside!" I hissed at Tori, and shut the door in front of her. I looked to the right, and saw nothing but the other barricade. At least there's only two. I looked over the balcony that oversaw the lobby. I immediately regretted that decision, too. There were at least two dozen, if not more. I went to wake Alice, but when I opened the door she was gone. Sonofa... I was interrupted when the walkers grew much closer. "Damn..." I muttered. I was cornered by two of 'em with no weapons, and my plan was up and gone. I had two decisions. throw 'em over the railing, alerting all of the walkers downstairs. Or my other plan was hope to god Alice just needed a restroom.

[i]Meanwhile...[/i]

[b]Alice's POV. [/b]

Phew. At least the plumbing still works, for now. I thought. As I walked back down the hall to our rooms, I noticed two walkers thumping up the stairs. They hadn't noticed me. I hid behind the pillar to my left. I drew my knife from my boot. I peeked out from behind the pillar to see that the second one was trailing behind the first, but it was looking towards something. I didn't know what, but it was a welcome distraction. I entered a crouch position and began moving towards the walker. I peeled away from the wall and stepped behind the walker, either it didn't notice me or didn't care as I stabbed the knife through the back of its skull. I yanked it out and kicked the walker to the ground. That was a mistake, as the the other walker turned towards me. I looked behind it to see Geth with his eyes closed and praying. I didn't think he was the religious type. I flipped my knife, now with the blade in hand, and threw it right between its eyes. That tour in Afghanistan did me with some good military training after all, I thought. Geth opened one eye when he heard the squelching of knife sinking into living dead face. The walker fell backwards. And now that's taken care of. I smirked, and walked towards the fallen creature. "Why are you, Geth, of all people, out here without a weapon?" I said, quite carelessly at that. I heard a few moans coming from the lobby, so I decided to check it out. Geth made confusing hand motions, just flailing his arms all over the place. As I looked over the balcony, I went from cocky to terrified when I saw the amount of walkers down there. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?" I whispered loudly at him. "I was trying to..." He whispered back.

"We need to get moving. Wake up your cousin and I'll get Sarah and Jim."

"How do you know she's my cousin?"

"Everyone does, with how loud you were last night. You probably attracted all the walkers."

"Well, in my family, you don't question the resemblance."

[b]3rd POV.[/b]

As Jim and Sarah remained asleep, Tori believed that either Geth was dead, or waiting for her. When she was about to leave the room, the door flew open. It was Geth. Thank god, She thought. "We're leaving. Now." He said, commandingly. "What? Why?" She asked, incredulously.

"Walkers. Downstairs. Maybe 3 dozen."

"Oh dear lord..."

Alice went to room 304, to wake up Jim and Sarah. As soon as Alice opened the door, Sarah jumped up from her bed. Alice immediately put her finger up to her lips. "What's going on? I heard walkers." Sarah asked quietly. "That you did." Alice said, showing no emotion on her face. "Wake Jim." Alice walked out the door back to Tori and Geth. "What do we do? There's no way out." Geth asked, looking back and forth between the two. One of which he cared about, the other he didn't know well at all. He turned to look at the enormous window beyond the balcony, looking out into the empty streets. "There's a back door in the kitchen. I found it when I scouted the place." Alice said, looking between the man and his cousin. She stepped into her room to retrieve her gear, the sniper rifle slung over her shoulder, a duffel in the other hand. Jim and Sarah walked out of 304 finally, Jim especially looking like he'd slept well. He held his pistol in one hand, and Alice motioned him to put it away. "Bad idea." She whispered. "Why? There can't be that many." Jim said, a little too loud. A few louder groans were heard from the lobby, and the shuffling of footsteps. "Well. Shit." He said. The group looked to Alice, and Geth spoke up. "Where's the exit?"

"Downstairs." Alice said simply.

"You can't be serious." Geth said, shaking his head.

"And yet I am." She continued. She pointed towards the broken barricade at the end of the hall towards the west stairs. "That's where they came from. We can assume that the ones downstairs will be coming from that way too. We can take the east stairwell down. It's closer to the kitchen anyway." She turned and walked away from the group, and they looked between each other for a moment before deciding she had the right idea.

[b]Jim's POV.[/b]

[i]Tori's covered in blood. I wonder if she even knows. Hell, that's not even our biggest problem! Where did Sarah even find Alice?[/i] I thought, my focus being taken away from my surroundings. I didn't notice a walker coming out from a room next to me until it had shoved me down. "Jim!" Sarah yelled. I panicked, and shot the thing with my gun. "Goddamnit Jim! We've gotta go!" Geth yelled, pushing the walker off me and pulling me to my feet. A hundred or more moans were heard down the hall. "They're coming!" Tori said, turning to Alice. "We have to run, now!" Alice yelled, snapping everyone's focus on her. "Come on!"

[b]A/N: Again, terribly sorry for the obscenely long wait. I'll try to post a little more often! Thanks for reading, and sticking with me if you're still here. Have a great day, and enjoy the rain![/b]


End file.
